


A Collection of Short Pokemon Fic Requests

by Former_guz_Writefriend



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Compilation, Multi, Requests, Sex, Tags will be updated, Violence, commission content references, explicit - Freeform, multiple short one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Former_guz_Writefriend/pseuds/Former_guz_Writefriend
Summary: A compilation of short request and gift fics I've done to use as a future reference of what I'm willing to write for commissions and for easy access for those they are for.





	1. Preface

Every fic in this collection was a gift for or direct request from someone else (usually from /guz/) and do not necessarily reflect my preferences, take that as you will. I also hope to one day begin taking commissions for fics and this is basically a collection of very short examples of my various content (usually the weirder stuff). The warnings and character list will update as I write more.

All works here will be rated somewhere between T, M, and E, and will have their specific rating and summary in the beginning summary of their chapter. Please read these warnings to avoid uncomfortable or triggering content. The titles of each chapter will give a pretty good idea of what each entails ahead of time, so only read the stories you want.

I hope you enjoy, ya bunch of sinners.


	2. Nanu Inflicting Violence on Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Nanu, Guzma  
> Content Warnings: Pistol whipping, blood, bone breaking, mouth violence / mouth horror, knee violence, guns, insults, pliers, suffocating
> 
> A request from multiple people.

“Don’t-” smack. “-you dare-” smack. “-try to steal-” smack. “-one of my goddamn Meowth’s-” smack. “-EVER AGAIN.” CRACK.

 

Guzma yelled out as the butt of the gun hit his large nose and broke it, blood beginning to cascade down his face and into his gasping open mouth. The bruises were one thing, but this would need actual medical attention. He was handcuffed to the couch, with his feet tied together and neck being held with a makeshift collar and leash also tied to the couch, and so escape was impossible. He had never seen Nanu’s eyes glint with such anger, or his teeth grit so hard, and he had never been this afraid in his adult life. He had no time to continue thinking, though, as he saw the man temporarily put down his gun and instead reach for pliers. “You won’t ever want to run your smart little mouth again, you little shit…” he mumbled, grabbing his chin coated in now drying blood and reaching in his mouth.

 

His signature smirk painted his face. “Open wide for me, be a good boy.”

 

The pliers grabbed at his upper canine teeth, and without hesitation, Nanu sadistically ripped it out. Guzma screamed and began choking on the blood from his nosebleed, and coughed, sputtering out the red substance onto the officer’s face.

 

“Hmm. Don’t make me messy, or I may just wring your throat,” he threatened, still keeping on his smirk. He admired the tooth for a second and then shrugged, placing it next to his gun. “Nothing special. Just like you.” Tears came to Guzma’s eyes from the lack of oxygen, and the taste of copper was making him dizzy. “Knowing what a stubborn thing you are, though, this won’t be enough, so let me make sure you never have the strength to touch one of my pets again.”

 

He grabbed his pistol one more time and cocked it. “After all, who really needs their knees?”

 

And with that, he deftly shot two bullets into the young man’s kneecaps.


	3. Nanu / Guzma Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Mature  
> Characters: Nanu, Guzma  
> Content Warnings: Child abuse, post-bad-sex-aftercare, trauma, implied anal insertion of object
> 
> A gift fic for a friend in response to a picture they drew.

"You, uh, want some coffee, kid?"

Still keeping his stare focused on the ground, the other man shook his head ever so slightly. "Too strong."

Nanu rifled through what he had in the cabinet, eventually finding the instant hot chocolate that Acerola had always demanded when she stopped by. Not as good as the real thing but it'd do.

As the drinks brewed, he took a drag on his cigarette, unable to look at Guzma as the prior scene once again unfolded in his mind.

Nanu knew fear when he saw it. But something he'd always smack himself mentally for was not being able to recognize the hints of it - changes in voice, subtle differences in choices of word, stiffening of the body. But when he flipped Guzma over, purring at him with a hand on his throat, still pushing the object in raw, that's when he had realized it. His eyes were spacing out, mouth slightly open with no sound coming out, breathing was rapid, eyes staring off to the distance, and he was completely flaccid.

He stopped. Admittedly too late, but he stopped.

The first thing that Guzma had done was throw the golf club at the door (or maybe it was at Nanu and his aim had just been off, yelling). When the officer noticed he had began to get up to deal with the rest of them in his golf bag, he had to take matters into his own hands. Being in Interpol had had its uses from time to time, because he sure could restrain someone well.

After he had gotten Guzma cuffed to the couch, he thought it might be best to just hide the golf clubs entirely. Noting that the one used for penetration would need to be cleaned later (especially the blood), he shoved them in the closet before walking to uncuff the then slightly calmer young man.

Immediately Guzma tried to punch him in the face. Thankfully he was still shaking enough that his aim was still off, and Nanu dodged. After that, it seemed the clouds over his eyes finally parted, and then widened as he snapped back into reality.

"Guzma, what is wrong with you..." He muttered to himself, beginning to pull at his hair and pathetically sniffle again.

All Nanu could do was wrap a blanket over him and go off to start making coffee. It was times like this that he really wished he wasn't so jaded and awkward.

Once finished, he handed the white haired man the mug. "It's hot," he warned, but Guzma began drinking it anyway. His face was still sagging and he was still curled up in the blanket like a cocoon, but his shoulders fell as he drank, signifying he was at least calming down. Nanu didn't even start his, instead finishing off his cigarette and finally observing him in full.

He looked like a kid. A scared little kid. Big bad Guzma was just like the rest of his little crew, lost little kids who just wanted to prove to the world that they could do something big with their lives. It felt wrong of him to see him like this, and it especially felt wrong to see someone he had slept with so fragile as a direct result of their encounter.

Nanu cleared his throat and looked away. "You need me to call Plumeria to come get you?"

Guzma finished his drink before answering. "She'll be mad."

He wasn't going to argue with that. But there was something else he knew he had to press, if only for the boy's sake.

"...You shouldn't put yourself in situations you might get hurt."

Silence in response.

"Look, kid, I don't know what happened to you, but I'm smart enough to get the gist of things, and I don't think you should be asking older men to indulge in your Daddy kink."

"I'm not a kid," was the immediate flat response, edge on his voice. Nanu looked back over and saw he was being glared at. If Guzma's Golisopod hadn't been in a pile with the rest of his clothes, he had a feeling his throat would've been ripped out that very second.

"Alright, fine. You're not a kid. But adults can get hurt too."

His eyes softened, and his mouth opened as he struggled for a response. Finally he managed to mumble out, "It was the golf clubs. Just don't use those and I'll be okay next time."

He was about to flatly retort 'There won't be a next time', but then it dawned on him. 'Oh, shit.' Nanu's eyes widened as he realized that sitting in front of him, wearing nothing but a blanket and his own sorrows, was the kid Hala had told him about a few years back. The kid half beaten to death by golf clubs who retaliated equally on his father before running away was the leader of Team Skull. And no one was talking about it. No one wanted to talk about it.

He struggled to say something, not sure whether to comfort him or just send him home, but he was thankfully interrupted. "So, how'd I do?"

"...Huh?" Nanu cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Did I do a good job?"

What the hell? "That doesn't matter, now we need to-"

"Did I do a good job."

His face was angry, scowling, but his eyes were pleading, almost begging. He needed it. He needed to hear some sort of validation for every action he did, anything to make him feel like a worthwhile person, anything to feel like all of his effort meant something.

It hurt Nanu as much as he was capable of being hurt these days.

"...Yeah. Good job." After a pause, he began to ruffle Guzma's hair before muttering "Good boy."


	4. Paint Fetish Guzma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Guzma  
> Content Warnings: Masturbation, paint huffing
> 
> A request from a friend.

Guzma dipped his fingers into the green before bringing them to his tender, pierced nipple, slowly rubbing in circles as he began to gently moan. He gave his hand one light sniff before continuing, letting the fumes cloud his brain and blur his focus from anything that wasn’t pure pleasure. He then hazily dipped his other hand into the pink paint before lazily grasping his fully erect cock, sliding up and down slowly, using it as lube. The green hand found itself exploring various parts of his body, from gently grasping his own neck to making gentle figure eights on his thigh, but mostly fiddled back and forth between his sensitive nipples. The pink, on the other hand, mostly remained in one place, though he did find himself teasing his balls occasionally, and sometimes his hand moved so fast that pink began splattering over the rest of his thighs. As he approached orgasm, he decided to make himself wait just a tad longer and lifted both fingers to his face, painting his upper lip so that he could huff the fumes and possibly end up with the best orgasm of his goddamn life. Grunting as he used his green hand to give his balls one last squeeze, Guzma moaned loudly as his hands returned to their rightful place on his nipple and cock, not caring who heard. Green dripped down his torso and pink onto his chair as his hips finally bucked in orgasm, and thick, white ‘paint’ completed the portrait on his torso.


	5. Guzma / Grimsley Ear Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rating: Explicit  
> Characters: Guzma, Grimsley  
> Content Warnings: Ear play, ear sex, degradation, orgasm denial, dirty talking, threats of violence
> 
> A request from a friend. This is... Probably the weirdest smut I've written so far, ever.

Grismley moaned as his tender earlobe was gently suckled on, and tried to pull away from feeling overly stimulated, only for Guzma’s large, tough, calloused fingers to be gripping his hair so tight that any sort of movement was painful. “What’s the matter, rich boy?” came the sensual whisper, vibrations tickling, from the offender. “Big Bad Guzma’s mouth too much for you?” He had no time to answer because immediately, his large, wet tongue began to lick up and down the small fold of his ear flap, before inserting it in and giving small circles. Grimsley shuddered and gasped, never having felt like this before, and began to gently rub himself through his robe, hoping the other man wouldn’t notice and punish him.

 

Unfortunately, he did. Guzma’s tongue flicked back in and he gave the lobe one last hard chomp, drawing blood. “Oh, don’t think you deserve that yet, you spoiled brat,” he growled, shoving the Unovan to the ground by forcing his body down through his head. “Now you’re gonna get what you deserve, and if you try to resist, I will rip all of your fucking hair off.” He quickly pulled his sweatpants down, revealing his hard, pierced cock, and positioned it so that the head fit snuggly in Grimsley’s ear. He whimpered, afraid, but another tug at his scalp shut him up. Guzma began pounding at his cock, and Grimsley could hear every smack of skin, and shivered as precum began dribbling inside of him. He hated that it was turning him on more. Finally, with a groan, he released his seed into Grimsley’s ear. He heard every pump, and with his hearing now clouded by cum, all of his other senses - especially touch, and therefore pleasure - were heightened, and he pitifully whimpered as he felt his poor, untouched cock dribble precum of its own, knowing it would never receive the treatment he so desired.


End file.
